This invention pertains to a screen filter device used for separating a solid/liquid mixture for recovering the solids, cleaning the liquid, or thickening the liquid and more particularly to a screen filter device in which the screen is continuously washed by a high power spray, with the straining being vacuum assisted.
B. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,920, (commonly assigned with the present invention) discloses a filter device with a screen and a top spray arranged so that the liquid flows through the screen and the solids are forced along the screen toward a central opening. While this device works satisfactorily to separate the solids from the liquid, its capacity can not be increased because at higher volumes, the solids tend to staple to the screen plugging it up. A similar problem occurs if a finer screen is used to remove smaller solids.